Where have you gone?
by megzee77
Summary: Sasuke's finally been brought back by an ANBU. But Where's Naruto? Why wont anyone tell Sasuke where he is? And if he finds out, what will he do? And What does the mystierious Wolf have to do with it? Rated T for occasional use of the bad words. NON YOAI!
1. Wolf

Disclamer - I **DO NOT **own Naruto. If I did no-one like it! Except me!

* * *

Sasuke's vision blurred, and he smiled. He looked down at the body of his once big brother and felt a sort of grim pleasure at seeing that traitor lying dead at his feet

'_This is the way it was always meant to be' _he thought to himself

He felt his knees grow weak and he fell forwards onto the cold stone that was all that remained of a once great building. _If I'm going to die, least I do it with the pride of knowing that I avenged you, my clan _was the last thing in his mind and then the blackness surrounded him.

* * *

The first thing he heard was the crackling of the fire, Sasuke opened his eyes slowly to find he was in a cave. His gaze slid sideways, next to the fire was a man who appeared to be sleeping. The man was dressed in an ANBU uniform, and thanks to the mask the only thing Sasuke could see was the man's spiked **black **hair and the edges of a scar on his chest that was covered by his plain black T- shirt. Next to the man were Sasuke's weapons, Sasuke slowly sat up wincing at the sharp pains present throughout his body and stifling a gasp. He looked at the man again and after deducing that the man was still asleep he reached for his sword.

"You reach any closer and you lose that hand" growled a voice

Sasuke froze. He turned slowly towards the man and withdrew his arm. Said man was no longer in the relaxed position as he was a moment ago, he was now fully alert and sitting bolt upright. His hands hovered near where Sasuke assumed there was many hidden weapons each able to remove a hand in seconds. After realizing Sasuke did not intend to defy him, the man relaxed and settled down again. Sasuke, unsure of what to do merely continue to analyze his movements carefully and then decided to break the silence.

"Who are you?" He asked

"Wolf" He replied reaching for some bowls.

"I mean, what's your name? What do I call you?" He clarified

"You will call me Wolf" He answered filling the bowls with what looked like tomato soup from a pot over the fire and then offering it to Sasuke.

Sasuke made no move to take it.

Wolf sighed " Eat, you need your strength back. We have a long walk ahead and I do not intend to carry you again" He said offering him the bowl again.

Sasuke took it, and began to eat. They ate in silence and when Sasuke had finished two bowls (He was quite hungry) he began to feel very tired.

"Sleep" Wolf commanded and Sasuke did not have the strength to disobey. He closed his eyes and was soon in a deep sleep.

* * *

Hey I hope you guys liked my first chapter!

I know I made Sasuke a bit out of character but hopefully he'll become the Uchiha we all know and love in the next few chapters!

I need a few Ideas so please **review** and help me out!

:)


	2. Poison!

Sasuke woke up and the world was spinning. He rolled over onto his side and vomited on the cave floor, vaguely he heard someone swearing lightly. His whole body ached and he groaned, vomited again then lay back panting in exertion eyes slipping closed. He felt someone pick him up, and heard a whisper in his ear

"Don't give in now you've made it this far, don't you DARE give in now!"

Sasuke wasn't sure whether or not he could obey the voice but he tried, he fought the tiredness in his body and forced his eyes open. Wolf was looking down at him and when he saw that Sasuke's eyes were open he lowered him gently towards the ground, when Sasuke was safely down he got up and began quickly packing away all their belongings. Sasuke meanwhile was trying not to scream, his body felt like it was on fire.

"W-what's happening t-to me?" He managed to choke out.

"Poison, Orochimaru's work" Wolf answered not pausing in his packing.

"Am I going t-to d-die?" Sasuke asked

"Not If I can help it, I didn't trail you for five days straight for you to just give up and die" He said furiously "Now shut up, conserve your strength"

It occurred to Sasuke that he had been very submissive to this man, but right at that moment his body exploded in pain and he tried to vomit again but his body was just convulsing hopelessly. Dimly he heard Wolf shout and start swearing again, and then he was grabbed. He felt Wolf running beneath him and heard the shouting, but he couldn't say anything. His sight was growing dark and the noise was fading but suddenly there was a sharp pain on the side of his face. It brought everything back into focus and Sasuke realized they'd stopped running in addition to the fact he was no longer convulsing, but it took a few seconds before he realized what had happened.

Wolf had hit him.

He blinked a couple of times before looking up at Wolf in outrage.

"What did you do that for?" He shouted then he started coughing and he couldn't stop, he placed his hand over his mouth in an effort to contain the fit. He felt something warm touch on his chest and the coughing ceased along with some of the pain. He saw a green glow emitting from Wolf's hands. _Healer, He's a healer. _Sasuke thought and it occured to him that maybe he really would survive.

But when he removed his hand he realized it was no use. His hand was covered in blood and that wasn't the worst part, the blood _His Blood _was mixed with an inky black substance he couldn't quite place.

"I'm n-not going to make it" He whispered and then a funny thought struck him "Naruto's going to be so angry with me, he'll probably shout something about me being a Teme and how I gave up in the end" Sasuke laughed and coughed out blood as he did so.

Wolf snarled (Yes snarled) at him "I WONT watch you get away this, I will not let you get away with it easy"

Sasuke could see he was shaking but what from he was to far gone to tell and his eyes closed in defeat.

Someone (Wolf of course) grabbed onto his arms and shouted at him.

"You FUCKED with all of them Uchiha! You destroyed your own fucking life, so I won't watch you take the easy way out because they never did" The grip on his arms tightened "I want you to remember something-" and then they were spinning out control into the darkness...

* * *

As his back hit the ground and he heard panicked voices all around him, he still heard those words…

"He fought for your light, not your darkness. He fought for your love, not your hate. He fought the ones he loved; He fought the ones he hated"

"He fought, for you"

* * *

Ohhhh Who's **he** I wonder?

I know you all figured it out and I want to say that Wolf does have somthing to do with **him **but not in the way you probably all think.

Tell me who **he** is if you think you know :) Click the button that looks like this Review and let me know what you think!

It takes only one minute! :) Thanks


	3. Disagreement?

Sasuke awoke to the sounds of several beeping machines; he was lying in a hospital bed. He assumed he was in Konoha but he had no idea how he'd got there. He sat up, making his head spin lightly.

"You're awake, good" said a voice

He turned to see one of the very few people he was afraid of. Lady Tsunade Fifth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Said blond woman at the expression on his face "Ah so you're afraid of me? Good. That will make this process much easier"

Sasuke scowled, "I'm not afraid you, you old hag"

Tsunade frowned "You better show a little more gratitude twerp, if it weren't for me you'd be in the morgue right now"

Sasuke's scowl grew deeper but he said nothing.

Tsunade smiled "That's better, now down to business you will be accompanied by an ANBU anywhere you go, and if you resist you will be detained. You will check in with me every morning and I will decide what your punishment will be for the day. You have no say in this, behave and you may be trusted once more. Until then shut up and deal with it, any questions?"

"A few" Sasuke replied

Tsunade gestured for him to continue.

"Where am I staying?" He asked starting with simplest.

"You are staying in an apartment near the centre of village" She told him

"Let me guess, more security" He wondered aloud and she flashed him an evil grin "What about money?" he looked at her and she frowned at him

"You'll use the same money you did before" she answered "Anything else?"

Something occurred to him again "How did I get here? I don't remember and there's no possible way Wolf could run all that distance and keep me alive"

"He used one of the fourth's old techniques, and transported both you all the way to the hospital. Damn near killed him too." She clarified.

Despite himself Sasuke felt a pang of concern for the man "Is he going to be okay?"

Tsunade looked surprised no shocked by Sasuke's obvious alarm, which wasn't surprising in itself because although she had only known him for a short while Sasuke had never been overly concerned with anyone but himself even before the betrayal. In fact the only one she'd ever seen him apprehensive for besides himself was Naruto.

She smiled at him "He's fine, and I should let you know that he will most likely become assigned to you once you're both out of the hospital in few days"

Sasuke's concern was immediately replaced by anger and panic "DAYS!" He shouted "I AM NOT staying in here for days"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow "Excuse me? Your were nearly dead two days ago, I wont let you out of here until I'm certain you're not going to drop dead on me and that's FINAL! She shouted the last word in his face.

He nodded, stunned.

The door opened and Wolf entered, he was wearing plain black clothes but his mask still covered his face. "Is everything okay Lady Tsunade? I heard shouting"

She rounded on him, "Everything's fine but May I ask what the hell you think you're DOING?"

He didn't even flinch "I beg your pardon Lady Tsunade?"

She looked furious "Do neither of you understand how much effort it took to keep the pair of you alive? And yet both of you insist on testing my patience!"

Wolf shifted slightly "With all due respect Tsunade, _I _am perfectly fine."

Sasuke noticed although his tone was perfectly normal, he neglected to call her _Lady _Tsunade.

Her eyes narrowed "We'll continue this in my office Wolf"

He nodded respectfully and stepped out of the room

She turned to Sasuke again, "_You _won't move understand?" and left the room and headed presumably to her office.

Sasuke sighed and settled down, wondering again who the hell that man was and why he was stupid enough to defy Tsunade.

* * *

Hey Guys!

Sorry this took so long! I recently had a change of adress so I had no internet for awhile!

I know that Sasuke probably isnt afraid of Tsunade but I thought it would be funny :p

Also I'm writing a new story, it will be yoai SasuNaru sorry. Can you let me know if you'd be willing to read it?

Oh I almost forgot Thank you so much to all who added this to their alerts lists it's given me a real boost :)

Thanks for reading and PLEASE I BEG YOU review!


	4. Old Friends

READ BEFORE READING!

Hey guys,

Sorry about the late update, one of the readers advised me to make my chapters longer and I had trouble writing it so this took awhile.

I also just wanted to answer a question I've had a lot of people ask

Q: Is Wolf Naruto?

A: I'm not telling you, but don't assume that he is because i didn't tell you I just don't want to ruin the plot :)

Also the story will really start up in plot NEXT CHAPTER so please continue reading and enjoy!

Oh and this is **not **SASUSAKU, It has no pairings.

* * *

Now, Sasuke's luck had been crap over the past few well, years. However each time it took a turn for the worst he told himself he'd survive, but this time he wasn't so sure. And why?

All because of a nurse.

Now Sasuke didn't hate nurses not even this one, but of all the nurses he could have had it couldn't possibly have been anyone else? Tsunade really had a twisted sense of humor.

The door opened and said nurse walked in, not even looking at Sasuke. She began checking his machines without a word to him.

Sasuke sighed looked at her and said "Really Sakura, This is beginning to get rather annoying"

Sakura glared at him and he smirked, "Well, Well something at last. Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

She glared at him again.

Sasuke sighed again "I'll take that as a no?"

Unsurprisingly, she didn't grace him with a reply. She completed her job and made to leave the room when Sasuke decided he'd had enough.

"Sakura, would you give up already!" He shouted this finally losing his temper.

She stopped. He exhaled and his sudden anger dissipated as quickly as its appearance, he shot her an apologetic look which he assumed she didn't see.

He grimaced "Look I assume you, like so many others" He paused, thinking of Wolf then continuing "Blame me for what Naruto went through, and I can tell you Naruto isn't a coward so if any bothers him in the least then he's less of a man than I thought he was b-" A hard, painful impact on the side of cut him off in mid sentence.

Sakura was standing right next to his bed; her emerald eyes were full of tears. She was sobbing as she finally spoke to him for the first time since he'd come home "You had no right to treat him the way you did, not for the loyalty he showed you. He told us that no matter what you did he would follow you because he never thought he'd back on his word"

Sasuke averted his eyes to his stark white bedspread and said quietly "You didn't let me finish, I was going to say but I'm not saying that he didn't give up a lot for me and for that I'm very grateful, because I have a feeling he's the reason Wolf came after me. He always told me he didn't want me to be alone and it's thanks to him I'm not, not anymore" Sasuke looked up at Sakura and smiled.

(Yes People, the world is coming to an end. I mean Sasuke SMILE!)

Sakura stood perfectly still for a moment and then she began to cry harder, launching herself at Sasuke. She wrapped her arms around him and he mentally sighed, _Great, I'm never getting her off me now. I'll have to remind myself to just keep being an ass next time._

Someone chuckled quietly and Sasuke turned towards the window.

Kakashi Hatake was sitting on the windowsill wearing that ludicrous smile of his and holding that little red book that he thought no-else realized what it actually contained.

"Well, Well Sasuke you look comfortable" He said with another chuckle.

Sasuke glared at him, and hissed quietly so that Sakura couldn't hear "Get her off me!"

Kakashi grinned but complied "Sakura, Can you go find Wolf for me? Tell him I want see him, he knows where we are"

Sakura stood, looking a little unsteady and like she was going to start crying at any moment but she nodded and Kakashi gave her an encouraging smile so she attempted a weak smile in return then left the room.

A few moments of silence passed, until Sasuke decided to break it

"Why did you come here? Did you just want to piss me off?" He asked slightly irritated

"You could at least sound a bit grateful we came here to spring you" he said lightly sliding down off the windowsill and began unhooking Sasuke from his machines.

"Tsunade will kill for doing th- wait _we?_ We who?" asked Sasuke who already knew.

"We being me" said an annoyingly familiar voice "seen as I'm the one who put up with her ranting at me for an _hour, _you've really been no help whatsoever Hatake" and Sasuke turned to see Wolf leaning against the wall, his face which Sasuke assumed had a very annoyed expression on it at the moment was of course covered.

"I assume we're allowed to get him out of here?" asked Kakashi who seemed unaffected by Wolf's mood. Wolf detached himself from the wall with a sigh.

"Of course, unfortunately it takes that woman a very long time to get to the point" he replied. Kakashi chuckled, finishing his task and gesturing to Sasuke that he was allowed to get up.

"No it doesn't, you were just being a pain in ass more likely and you'd done something wrong" He told Wolf and Sasuke remembered something from long ago.

**FLASHBACK**

**Naruto stormed out of Tsunade's office, fuming.**

"**What is with that stupid old grandma? I tried to tell her it was a joke yet she just shouted at me! You think she could get to point without shouting for half an hour, gah!**

"**What was she yelling at you for anyway?" asked Kakashi, who looked as if he found the whole thing amusing.**

**Naruto went red and started scratching the back of his head nervously "I was bored, so I went and chucked paint bombs through Iruka's classroom window at the Academy" he said grinning.**

"**YOU IDIOT!" Sakura screamed smacking him on the head causing it to swell.**

**Sasuke however stood back and watched the scene with minimal interest though…**

"**What else did you do dobe?" he asked the annoying blond.**

"**Eh?" asked Naruto, confused.**

**Sasuke sighed "What else did you do? She was too pissed for just that." He explained**

"**Well…I infused them with a special charka that makes it almost impossible to remove, and so the people who got covered are rather uhm, colorful." He told them, looking pleased in spite of himself.**

**Sakura proceeded to bash the living daylights out of him…**

**END FLASHBACK**

Sasuke snapped back to reality just as Wolf was saying

"-Well anyway it's time to go, you ready Uchiha?" he asked

"Huh? Yeah, okay."

* * *

Later that evening…

"You should rest, I don't want you dying on me" Wolf told him

"Okay" Said Sasuke and was heading for the door when a horrible thought hit him

"She said wanted" he whispered quietly and Wolf looked at him, confused.

"You okay?" he asked seeing Sasuke go pale (well paler) and being concerned in spite of his still bad mood.

Sasuke turned to him " When I was talking to Sakura earlier she said that Naruto never **thought **he'd go back on his word . Why? Why phrase it like that? Like he can never…never mind its nothing" He said "Goodnight"

But as Sasuke lay down he knew, it wasn't nothing.

* * *

Okay, I promise next chapter wont take nearly as long but it will hopefully be just as long, or longer depending on whether I get stuck again.

Review (They give me an awesome boost!) Oh and thank SO much to all those again that reviewed and added my story

See ya!


	5. Naruto's Whereabouts Revealed?

I'm BACK!

I could give you lots of excuses for my month long absence. I got a flame, Homework, School. But Honestly? I had no Idea what to do with this story anymore, I even considered quitting!

**HOWEVER**

**I AM NOT QUITTING!**

I will complete this, I can't promise it will be fast, But I will!

So enjoy and I am sorry

Megzee77

* * *

First thing Sasuke realized when he woke was that he was on floor. The next thing he realized was that someone had pushed him onto the floor.

"Get up Uchiha or I'm going to stab you." stated Wolf calmly

"I hate you" Sasuke groaned, not moving and he, in all honesty didn't plan on it anytime soon.

But Wolf obviously had other plans, for Sasuke suddenly had a feeling he was about to-

"God damn it!" shouted Sasuke jumping up and clutching at his shoulder which was now bleeding. Wolf who was now apparently satisfied that Sasuke was awake, put away his kunai.

"You fucking stabbed me!" Sasuke fumed furiously, and Wolf turned to him, uncaring.

"I did warn you" he reminded him

Sasuke glared at him with such intensity it could make grown men cry, however Wolf seemed annoyingly unaffected.

"You have to see Tsunade at the Hokage Tower in half an hour, for your daily punishment so I suggest you get dressed if you wish to avoid being thrown out a window" Wolf told him before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Sasuke let out an angry huff and proceeded to have a shower.

Ten minutes later…

Sasuke was in the kitchen making himself some breakfast, he sighed and then shouted to Wolf who he could sense standing outside

"Do you want something to eat?"

He figured he'd better be nice seen as this man saved his life, and could possibly kill him in under a minute. He frowned as he thought about his near death experience, it hadn't really occurred to him that he had no idea how he came to have such a deadly poison in him in the first place.

The door opened and Wolf walked in. Sasuke held out the bowl of cereal (1) he had made for him and both of them sat down, eating in silence.

"Wolf?" Sasuke asked quietly, looking at the masked man across from him.

Wolf looked up "Yeah?"

"How was I poisoned by Orochimaru?"

Wolf frowned a second, thinking. "I'm guessing it happened during the battle between you and Itachi, while Itachi was removing Orochimaru from your body he must have infected you. Stupid Snake Bastard, he never did know when to give up"

Sasuke hissed slightly at the mention of his traitorous excuse for a brother (2) and then something occured to him about Wolf's last sentence.

"You watched our battle then?" quiered Sasuke, unsure how to feel about this new development.

"Yeah. I was waiting for you after all." Wolf answered eyes flicking back toward his bowl which oddly remained untouched. Sasuke could tell from his tone that he would say nothing else on the subject.

Sasuke stood up after a moment picked up both their dishes and dumped them in the sink, He heard Wolf stand up behind him and walk to the door.

"You ready to go?" Wolf asked him

"Hn" replied Sasuke, which Wolf took as a yes.

* * *

As they walked down the street, Sasuke begin to feel rather uncomfortable. All

Around him people were staring at him, whispering. But unfortunately for Sasuke he could still hear them.

"_Betrayal"_

"_Revenge"_

"_Pain"_

"_Traitor"_

"_Murderer"_

But then Sasuke heard something that made him stop dead.

"_Friend"_

He looked around, and immediately everyone looked away. Wolf stopped and shouted at him "Uchiha, get moving!"

Sasuke took one final look at the people around him and as he walked away he realised something.

Not a single one had blond hair.

* * *

As soon as he entered Tsunade's Office, Sasuke knew something was wrong. Tsunade looked extremely angry and was arguing with a man who Sasuke did not recognize.

Tsunade turned to look at him, regret clear on her face "I'm sorry about this Sasuke" she told him and motioned to the two ANBU guards standing just inside the room. Immediately they were on him, pinning his arms to his sides, fitting him with charka blocking bands (3). He struggled against their hold, until Wolf shouted at him to stop.

Then Wolf turned to Tsunade and his voice deadly calm he asked "What is the meaning of this, Tsunade?" Sasuke again noted the absence of the word _lady_.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed at his tone, but she said nothing. She turned to Sasuke and said to him "Sasuke Uchiha, I hereby condemn you to life imprisonment for betrayal to you village" Sasuke did not fail to notice the smirk on the face of the man Tsunade had previously been arguing with, Sasuke also had the sinking suspicion that he was to blame for her sudden change of heart.

Wolf spoke again in the same voice of deadly calm "Tsunade, can I have a word with you? In Private?"

Tsunade nodded to Sasuke's guards "Wait outside with him for a moment"

They nodded and lead him out of the room, a moment later the mysterious man followed behind pausing to smirk at Sasuke again before continuing on his way.

Sasuke then noticed the door was slightly ajar and he leant towards it to hear the conversation within.

"-council demands it, I can't do anything" Tsunade was saying

"We had a deal Tsunade! When he died, he told me to help him. I can't let him down he-"

One of the guards then realized what Sasuke was doing and roughly pulled him away from the door. A few minutes later, Tsunade called for them to come in.

Tsunade was still seated at her desk, Wolf was standing in the corner, calm but Sasuke could see from his body language that he was furious.

"I regret to say this Sasuke but I must respect the council's decision, I cannot ignore them in this situation. I am very sorry" She told him, her expression grave. She turned to his guards.

"Take him aw-" She began but then Iruka burst into the room, expression panicked.

"Lady Tsunade, The academy is on fire. We do not have enough help and there are students still trapped inside!"

Tsunade nodded to Sasuke's guards and they ran out of room followed by Iruka. Wolf didn't move.

"They'll need your help, Wolf." She told him

Wolf turned to her "I know, but we need someone to keep an eye on _him_" Inclining his head to Sasuke.

Tsunade pondered this for a moment the seemed to come to a decision "Take him with you, there will be more than enough people to keep track of him there. Not that he's likely to go anywhere anyway not with those charka restraints on"

Wolf turned to him "Come on, lets go" and left the room. Sasuke went to follow him but Tsunade's voice stopped him

"One thing I used to notice about Naruto, whenever he got into trouble with me, He'd do something stupidly heroic and almost kill himself and then I'd forget all about it. Just somthing to think about."

Sasuke said nothing and left.

* * *

The Academy was a panic zone. There were people running everywhere, trying to put out the fire, checking on students, getting treated for burns. Wolf ran straight to Kakashi, asking for an update.

"I'm waiting on an update from Iruka on any missing students; no-one knows how the fire was started. There's a lot of alarm around the place." He told them.

Just as Kakashi finished speaking, Iruka came running towards them.

"One student is unaccounted for as well as one of Jounin that went in; we don't have anyone who can go in. It's too dangerous!" He spoke rapidly to the three of them.

Wolf spoke up "I can do it, I'll go find the Jounin and the kid, and** you** stay here." He said looking over to Sasuke before rushing off toward the flaming building.

As soon as he was gone Sasuke turned to Iruka.

"Where did you last see the kid?" He asked him

Iruka looked surprised "Second floor in room seven, But Sasuke you can't-"

"Naruto would have done it, probably did. Anyway Wolf wont have time to get both, not by the looks of that building anyway" Sasuke said to him, before following Wolf in direction of the school. No- one tried to stop him; they were all too busy to notice. He stood at the entrance before sighing in resignation and entering.

The heat was intense, and there were flames everywhere. Smoke filled the corridors as Sasuke rushed through towards the second floor. The stairs were still intact and it took him no time at all to reach the second corridor, however that's where the problem was.

There was a flaming beam lying across the hallway and Sasuke knew he'd have to keep going, so he ran and jumped over the top of the beam, badly burning his legs in the process. But he continued despite the burning pain in his legs, until he reached room seven.

This room was full of smoke but Sasuke detected a boy's charka signature in the cupboard across the room, he cleared the room in seconds pulling the open to reveal an unconscious boy, who seemed to be about six. Sasuke picked him up and realized there was no going back the way he came especially with the boy. The heat was begining to take it's toll on him, he knew he wouldn't last much longer and by the looks of the boy he had even less time. He quickly made a decision.

He walked to the window, looking downwards. It wasn't that far to the ground, so he took a deep breath and jumped.

The next thing he was aware of was Wolf, shouting and the feeling of a healing jutsu running it's way over his body.

"You fucking idiot, to do that with no charka. You could have been killed, Hell its idiotic things like that which got Naruto killed!"

Sasuke felt a pain which had nothing to do with his burns erupt in his chest.

"Oh God" Was the last thing he said before the pain and shock dragged him down into unconsciousness.

* * *

Well? Like? Hate? Give me some feedback! Also A note to those who wish to flame, If you wish to crititcise my story then so be it. But Please I beg you to be nice about, I don't take well to people being harsh. Cheers.

(1) I don't know if they eat cereal but what the hell! I wanted them to eat cereal so they will

(2) He still thinks Itachi is a traitor because the meeting with Mandara never happened

(3) This is why he doesn't use any charka to rescue the boy. It's blocked. And I don't know if they have a technical name so I called them charka blockers

Sorry if this chapter had a lot of rushed action that didn't make much sense, I was trying to tie everthing from previous chapters together. As well as starting the real plotline :) Don't kill me for killing Naruto! Everything will be okay later so just stick with me awhile longer!

I will update as soon as possible! It will probably be at least two weeks sorry!

Review please :) It makes me smile!

Megzee77


End file.
